deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cadius Eldanesh
Common Statistics Why am I always the damsel in distress? Born Cadius Kadaer Hardbright, now goes by Cadius Kadaer Eldanesh. After his blood-bonding with Saeryl Kethvanna, is formally named Cadius Kadaer Eldanesh Kethvanna tuulo'Alalme en'Myth Drannor Nicknames: Cade, Sharptongue, Mutt, Little Mutt, Race: Elven (Teu'Tel'Quessir, but with Or'Tel'Quessir and Ar'Tel'Quessir ancestry.) Age: 94 Height: 5'9 (1.75 meters) Weight: 142 pounds (64 kilograms) Hair: Dark brown, worn long, tied back with a swatch of black silk. On one side, it's a bit longer than the other, covering the severed stump of his ear. Skin Tone: Heavily tanned. Skin Texture: Rough and heavily calloused from battles and the harsh weather of the Moonsea, aside from the rather high amount of scar tissue on his body. Eye Color: Dark Blue Accent: While there is still some trace of his lower-class Baldurian accent, he sounds closer to a Northerner, with a Moonsea accent slowly creeping in. Recognizable Features: He has a tattoo on the inside of his right forearm, a blot of shadow with a dagger sinking into it, identifying him as a member of the Baldur's Gate branch of the Shadow Thieves of Amn. He's recently gained a new tattoo on his left bicep, marking him being a part of Clan Kethvanna. Cadius also has numerous scars, detailed below. Languages: Common (Native, literate), Thieves' Cant (Fluent, literate) Orcish (About as well as anyone, about as semi-literate as any Orc) Elven (Mediocre, semi-literate) Left or Right Handed: Left-handed Religion: He follows Solonor Thelandira, but is not particularly devoted. Most Good deities have his respect, particularly Torm and Ilmater. Class: Rogue level 8 Alignment: Chaotic Good Relatives (Note - most of his family is not biologically related to Cadius.) Father '''- James Hardbright, born 1258, died 1334. James Hardbright was a good man and a good father, as well as a skilled woodcrafter. After falling in with the Shadow Thieves, Cadius never spoke to his father, not being informed of his illness and death until weeks later, and Cadius' own shame resulting in their last conversation taking place thirty years before his death between prison bars. This fact still haunts Cadius. '''Mother - Anna Morris Hardbright, Born 1255, died 1326 His mother was cut from much the same cloth as his father. She was a quiet, unassuming woman, but strong as nails when time needed to be. Like his father, Cadius never spoke to her after the night of his sister's death. This gravely bothers Cadius, although - to his own anger and shame - the fact is much less troubling to Cadius than his situation with his father. Sister - Sarah Hardbright Blake - Born 1286, Died 1366 - Sarah was Cadius' closest friend and sibling during their youth, Sarah often pulling her already headstrong and rash elder brother out of trouble, later turning that intellect into a successful career as a scribe. Their relationship went to pieces after Mary's death, only to be mended over half a century later on Sarah's deathbed. Sister '''- Mary Hardbright born 1288, died 1308 Mary was the belle of the Hardbrights, a beautiful, intelligent girl on her way to a bright future in whatever path she chose, a path cut tragically short by violence. If his nonpresence at his father and mother's dying sides bothers Cadius, then Mary's death was Cadius first real trauma, and while he has mostly recovered his anger at not being there to hear his father and mother's last words, he has never forgiven himself for failing to save his sister. '''Brother - Matthew Hardbright, born 1289, died 1366 Matthew was the wit of the family, always being quick on a retort to a comment, and led a good career as a Wizard. He and Cadius managed to remain in contact a respectable amount, and their separations never amounted to a true estrangement. His death hit Cadius hard, but he recovered quite quickly, at least knowing he hadn't left anything unsaid. Sister '- Elizabeth Hardbright Dane, born 1290, died 1369. Another regret of Cadius' time is his failure to ever really know his youngest sister. Despite being only a handful of years younger than him, Cadius was always a stage or two ahead of her, and unlike her brother didn't have the natural intelligence or skill with words to spar with Cadius verbally, arguably Cadius' favorite activity. While he mended their relationship, they were never able to really relate to each other. Her death seven years ago hit Cadius hard when he eventually learned about it, a lifetime's worth of regret crashing down on him all at once. '''Sister - '''Saeryl Kethvanna: See below '''Sister - '''Isiolia Wylan Amilcnam nee Nightstar: See below, again. '''Daughter - '''Mia Hardbright. See below. Statistics ''I'm a Thief, not a Diplomat! '''Strength: 14 - Cadius is no warrior, but at the same time, he's no weakling, either. Long years of climbing, running, leaping f rom rooftops, has strengthened him respectably. Dexterity: 20 - Cadius is almost supernaturally dextrous, easily able to perform movements and acrobatics that many other people would be heavily taxed or completely incapable of. Constitution: 12 - Exposure to the rougher side of life in a Human city has strengthened his immune system slightly - he's less frail than the typical Elf, but not by much. Intelligence: 14 - A good education and a genuine love of learning makes Cadius much smarter than one would expect at first look. He's certainly no genius, but he has a pretty good grasp on a number of subjects. Wisdom: 8 - Cadius has absolutely wretched judgment, and often rushes into situations without properly thinking them through. While recent events have caused him to re-evaluate his perspective on that, he still acts before he thinks most of the time. He also lacks much mental fortitude, most likely an artifact of his abstaining from meditation for most of his life. Charisma: 10 - Cadius' speech and language are very much still a dockside, petty criminal dialect, punctuated by more cursing than is necessary. His physical appearance doesn't help him much in this regard, being rather plain-featured aside from the scars. However, this is counterbalanced by him having no small amount of force of personality. Skills Yoink. Open Lock: Can't leave home without it - no, really. He always loses his keys. Hide: In addition to having a near-preternatural ability to go unseen, Cadius has limited, unconscious control over the way light moves over his body. Move Silently: Between his fairly small size and light build and decades of training, Cadius' footfalls are practically silent. Bluff: Cadius is a pretty fair poker player. Tumble: He has a lot of experience moving in tight places. Obstacle rich environments are his bitch. Jump: Goes with the above, really. Climb: Again. Disable Trap: It's a skill that rarely comes in handy, but when it does, it keeps an arrow out of his bum. Search: He's found more secret doors than you've had hot dinners, or so he'd like to claim. Use Magical Device: By means unknown to him, Cadius has a way to, in essence, trick the weave. While he's not certain of the mechanics behind it himself, his best guess is that he has some slight degree of Sorcerous potential. Pickpocket: Yes, he does in fact have your wallet. Spot: He has a pretty good eye, but his ears may be filled with cake. Or are they? General Character Information Appearance I've heard tell that women like scars on a man. So should I just forgo the shirt? Rather small and thinly build, he has the look of an acrobat who's been on the job for a long time. He steps lightly and moves as quickly as he can, rarely bothering to look at what's behind, to the sides, or right under his nose. He seems to always have a half-smirk on his face, and a surprisingly open and honest looking face for a thief. He keeps his long dark hair tied back in a loose ponytail most often. Altogether, he's fairly plain-featured, not really having the looks to charm maidens off their feet, at least that's his perception of the case. His numerous scars include a pair of long scars on his right hand, two small but nasty-looking burn scars on his chest. His knuckles have scar tissue over them, as well, a hidden one under his hairline at the back of his skull, a notch driven into the bone. More recently, he's had his right ear and two fingers - the smallest and the ring finger - off his right hand hacked off with a cursed dagger, along with numerous scars, centralized on his chest, stomach, and back, too numerous to count, made with whips, hot irons, knives, teeth, and various others. There's also a nasty, jagged scar going down his left cheek, and a second one going from his left ear to just under the eye. He recently gained a new set of scars - a massive scar on either wrist that goes through completely, the scarring covering most of the wrist, and two similar scars on either ankle. Those with knowledge of torture and execution might recognize the marks as coming from being crucified with nails, rather than ropes. Personality "Do you know what a thumbscrew is?" "Isn't it when you're with your lady and you take your thumb and..." - Rethik Dakkorne and Cadius Eldanesh At the deepest level, Cadius is still just a kid trying to find his way, trying to come through what seems like an endless stream of torment heaped upon him from on high. He just wants to be loved and have a real family again - blood or not, he doesn't care, but the closer he comes to that goal, the further away he seems to get. Surrounding this chewy desire for love in his mind is a hard shell of self-loathing, regret, fear, trauma, and emotional barriers erected over sixty years of working with a pack of sharks shaped like people. As a result of this, he tends to keep people at a distance with sarcasm, crude jokes, the occasional callous comment, and other flippant behavior serve well enough to isolate him. Despite the barriers, Cadius is a decent man and tries to do what he thinks is right, which more often than not ends up badly for him. Essentially, Cadius is the kind of person who would go rescue a damsel in distress for no reward, but after the inevitable unpleasant fighting and torment required to save her, would end up pissing her off so badly that he'd be lucky to get a thank you. Fighting Style: One, two, step to the left, three, four, stab the bastard's face, five six, slip into shadows, seven, eight, do it again. Cadius' fighting style is unusual. Looking at him fight, it's rather apparent he's never trained formally, at least not significantly. In combat, his stances, strikes, and defenses blend elements from knife and dagger fighting, street brawling, and acrobatics, combined with his nearly supernatural stealth abilities. In an ideal situation, Cadius seems to be everywhere at once, striking before ducking into a shadow and striking again, disappearing and reappearing. It's extremely unorthodox, but it also seems to be effective. What it will develop in with the crippling of his hand remains to be seen. Notable Traits: Unlucky: Cadius is not a lucky man. Quite the opposite. For him, his life has a tendency to take sudden, sharp turns for the worse, usually right when it seems to be going well for him. Cracking: '''Mentally, Cadius is holding it together, but only just. Repeated heartbreak, torture, and a growing sense of isolation, not assisted by sharing the memories of the insane Liliane Gerfeaux, have resulted in his mind being one good push shy of a complete mental breakdown. '''Reckless: Cadius very rarely thinks before he takes an action, although he is attempting to get this under control. While he is more than capable of both following and formulating complex plans, on the fly he acts on instinct, which usually has unpleasant effects. Relationships Family & Loved Ones I hope I know what I'm doing. I really, really hope this isn't a terrible mistake. Liliane Gerfeaux: 'Cadius first met Liliane when she attacked him at a quiet spot in Mistriven, presumed by Cadius to be a mugger. After handily defeating her, he pursued her, where he was able to extract some semblance of her story. With pity clouding his better judgment, he spared her and didn't report her to the guards. Since that day, they formed a tenuous but unpleasant alliance that eventually shifted into friendship and finally to love, albeit a very insane sort of love. For some time they remained at arm's length until Cadius nearly died saving Liliane from a deadly poison, whereupon Liliane confessed her feelings. The two have been involved romantically since. ''She'll never have a mother...I was the only friend she ever had. She'll never grow up, never see the world a second time. Never actually be happy. And it's because I was too weak. '''Mia Hardbright: Cadius' daughter, concieved after Sari's seduction of Cadius. In the brief time Cadius knew her, she showed that despite having only met him in the last days of her life, she took after her father in spirit, being resistant to evil even in the face of Hell itself. Even being playful and kind, despite the cruelties of her mother. Sari attempted to sacrifice her to Glasya, but was thwarted by Cadius, whereupon she murdered Mia in a more normal fashion. After Cadius' rescue from Hell, the child was buried at the Mistriven Falls, the nearby tree enscribed 'Mia Hardbright, 1377-1381. Even in the face of Hell, she remained joyful, kind, and good. The world is darker without her. May she rest in peace.' Cadius blames himself for not being able to protect her, and the grief and guilt is crushing him. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. I don't know where I stand with her. The last time I saw her, she had about as much respect for me as a dog who shat in her bed, don't ask me what I did. [[Isiolia Nightstar|'Isiolia Wylan Amilcnam']]: For a long time, Cadius loved Isiolia as a sister and trusted her implicitly despite her often frustrating craziness, but the two gradually grew apart. He hasn't spoken to her in months, and while a part of him is grateful to not have to deal with her constant melodrama, he does regret the loss of one of the few friends he has. There are a few people around that I would never want really angry at me, but Sae probably tops that list. Not because she's the most deadly warrior I've ever met - that's Valin. She's no mage, either - Hell, she's paranoid about most kinds of magic, although she's probably one of the best archers I've ever met. But the only time Sae would ever stop hunting someone who hurt someone she cared about is when she's dead. I'm lucky to have her as a friend and a sister Saeryl Kethvanna: ''Sae and Cadius are very close friends, and with the wedge that was driven between Cadius and Isiolia, Sae is probably his closest friend now, although with the healing of his relationship with Lia, it's debatable. He's extremely grateful to her for the help and support she's given him in recovering from the aftereffects of his torture at the hands of the Shadow Thieves, and looks at her as a big sister, as she looks at him as a little brother. They made this official not long before the Fall of Yulash, Cadius becoming a member of Clan Kethvanna. ''Knock-Knock. Who's there? Noc. Okay, it wasn't funny the first time I did it. Noc's a pretty solid guy. At least, now. The first time I met him, I got this 'Whiny, self-absorbed twat who spreads misery on himself like it's jelly' vibe, but he seems to have broken out of that mold. These day's he's married to my sister, and presumably still plonking her. Noc Wylan Amilcnam: Cadius' opinion towards Noc is fairly positive. It was rather rocky at first, owing to Noc's rather annoying behavior, but he seems to have kicked that habit out of the blue, and now he's married - well, in bondage. Bonded. With Lia. And they seem to have become friends. That subject is finished. Since, they've grown into a brotherly friendship. Close Friends and Allies Valin's a difficult person to know. I'd trust him with my life, but...gah, I can't think of anything funny to say. Can we skip to the next one? No? Screw you, guy. Alright, he's a solid bloke and he's got two good knees and I like him, and he has solid advice on alternative uses for many household items. No, I won't tell them to you. [[Valin Llanowar|'Valin Llanowar']]: Cadius considers Valin a friend in a way, but it's a bit odd for him. Certain people have commented on a similarity between Valin and Cadius, one that Cadius has picked up on as well, and it makes him somewhat uncomfortable. He sees Valin as something of a funhouse mirror reflection of himself, what he might have become if circumstances and personal choices had been different. Along with Cerin, though, Valin is probably the only person in the Moonsea who could directly give Cadius orders and expect them to be followed. I don't really know him. I mean, he's Cerin, alright, the guy's like, the most powerful guy I've ever met. If he had particularly bad culinary taste, he'd probably eat Demons for breakfast, but they really aren't a breakfast food. [[Cerin Te'les|'Cerin Te'les']]: Cerin's probably the closest thing to a real authority figure that Cadius recognizes. He's affectionately dubbed Cerin 'Old Man', and they've become reasonably close friends, despite the infrequency in which they interact. Stay as far away from Aly as you can. She's a monster, she eats other Elves. There's a huge lair of bone and meat she's crafted along Elua's Ride, I only barely escaped alive - no, I'm just kidding. Aly's nice, but I'd never want to be on her bad side. [[Aly'Faerae Auvryath|'Aly'faerae Auvryath']]: Cadius likes Aly, and considers her a friend, but they aren't really acquainted well enough for him to have a significant opinion beyond that. Still, she's probably one of his closer friends around the Moonsea. Aside from Cerin, I think Mateo is the only one of our merry band of misfits that's actually fairly normal. And Cerin has that whole Druid thing going on, so yeah, it's just Mateo. Mateo Lyrundel: Cadius and Mateo get along well, although Cadius rarely speaks to Mateo man to man. Most of what Cadius actually knows about Mateo comes from secondhand sources, most of it regarding his role in the Battle of Ssrenshen. Despite that, they have a good rapport, usually involving copious amounts of dry wit. Enemies: I don't have many enemies that are still alive, which is good - I mean, really, what're they gonna do to me at this point, point fingers and wave their grotesque, mutated dongs? It's over now. Forever. I've had my vengeance for Mary and for Mia, and she'll never hurt anyone again. I just wish it didn't feel so hollow. Sari: Sari was the greatest enemy of Cadius' life, a deadly and evil woman who manipulated Cadius into being her assassin some seventy years before, returning to attempt to manipulate him again. Cadius slew her, and she returned four years later as a powerful Devil, and with something else - their daughter. After attempting to sacrifice both Mia and Cadius to Glasya, Sari was destroyed once and for all, but killed Mia first. I'm surprised that coward had the guts to face me with three men at his back. Rethik Dakkorne: 'Dakkorne laid the groundwork for Sari. While the scars Dakkorne left were much less permanent, both physically and psychologically, the damage to his psyche left cracks that Sari was able to manipulate when she got her turn. Cadius' opinion of Dakkorne is that of a pathetic piece of work, a tool for the more competent, a man who's only delight is in the suffering of others. He hates Dakkorne, yes, but he also has strong contempt for the man. ''Sick, sick bastard. 'Nichzan: '''Nichzan is the true monster of the Shadow Thieves, a man who delighted in psychological sadism through his illusions. Cadius knows little about him, and his opinion of him is a deeper level of the same hate he has for any agent of the Shadow Thieves. ''I wonder if he delivered that message I asked him to give to his comrades. 'Shadeye: '''While Shadeye was something of a rival to Cadius while he was alive, Cadius has little for the man but contempt, a strong fighter who accomplished little in life other than work at the bootheel of smarter men. Cadius has the impression of a sadistic monster within Shadeye, but whether this is an accurate assessment of him is unlikely to ever be determined. Given Shadeye's gleeful torture of Cadius, though, it doesn't seem terribly unlikely. ''One good thing came of that ordeal - I proved it was possible to kill a man by shoving a lockpick up his nose. '''Ivan Iorek: The Master of the Shadow Thieves of Yulash, Cadius has difficulty forming an opinion on the man. The only one of the Shadow Thieves that Cadius remembered from his time in the organization, he recalled Iorek as being an up and coming within the leadership of the organization in Baldur's Gate, and his apparent exile East is strange. His feelings for Iorek are much less personal than they were for his other enemies, a deep antipathy rather than out and out hatred.: Background Rule #7: Never express that 'At least it can't get worse', or anything of the kind. Learn from my example. Cadius was born to Alara Kovaine on the night of Hammer 16, 1283, in the home of James and Anna Hardbright, newlyweds who were acquainted with Ms. Kovaine. He was born both fat and healthy, and his mother, relieved, fell asleep soon afterwards, holding her child in her arms. The following morning, she gave infant Cadius to Anna, asking her to raise the boy, before departing into the streets of Baldur's Gate, where she disappeared. The reason for this were never discerned by the Hardbrights, nor told to Cadius. The only clue that ever fit was Cadius' father, a man who Alara never spoke of during her last meeting with the Hardbrights despite frequent urging, telling the couple to leave the subject alone. Regardless, the Hardbrights raised Cadius as if he were their own child, soon having a number of children of their own, three daughters and a son, to be precise. Cadius was treated well throughout his youth, as much a part of the family as any of them and fiercely protective of his three sisters and brother. The family was well and happy, with Cadius apprenticed to his father, a carpenter. In the last year of his apprenticeship, however, Cadius' middle sister, Mary, disappeared with no apparent traces. While their father approached the Watch and the Flaming Fist, Cadius began retracing his sister's footsteps. The chase proved to be long, but after a month of poking his nose into dark corners and finding nothing or only sharp blades and sharper teeth, he came across a solid lead, a man by the name of Hasin Madaine, a traveling nobleman with an unpleasant reputation, who had been seen with Mary on a number of occasions. Efforts to locate Hasin through legal channels failed, and every road available seemed to be a dead end, Cadius was approached by an agent of the Shadow Thieves of Amn, who offered a piece of information in exchange for 'Favors.' He didn't question his good fortune, and an hour later, he was back on the trail of Madaine. His pursuit to pin Hasin's location down would continue a single more week, until the Shadow Thief emissary gave him one more tidbit of information, in an apologetic tone - 'The Alley outside the Oaken Staves Tavern.' For what reason, Cadius would never learn, but when he came to the alley, he found his sister, strangled to death, her face twisted and warped in death. In his grief, he took her body back to the family home, Cadius' first return since he departed it four months before. In their grieving, a single thing tumbled out of their pocket, something that in better days, Cadius would have found incredibly suspect. It was a matchbook for the Salty Dog, a pleasant dockside inn. Cadius made his way there, and sure enough, Hasin was there, sleeping in his private room. Cadius made his entry, quickly ending any fight by flinging a dagger into Hasin's stomach. The shocked nobleman, already severely injured, quickly gave in. Cadius then began to brutally beat the nobleman, ignoring his pleading for mercy, until finally the Watch made their appearance, whereupon Cadius pitched the beaten and bloodied nobleman out the window, the man meeting his end on the hard cobblestones below. Cadius was then taken into custody, where he languished for several days. His father was allowed a meeting with him, and they spoke the last things they would ever say to each other. Then he left Cadius, who was facing very long time in a cell at his best...when the Shadow Thieves contacted him for the third time, using their expertise at blackmail and bribery to spring him. After escaping, Cadius questioned his contact. "Why did you spring me?" "Because you did us a favor, and you still owe us some." Cadius could never return to his family, never speak with his kin again, without endangering them as well as himself. The official statement was that Cadius had escaped into the countryside, and that the Flaming Fist were pursuing. In reality, he was still inside Baldur's Gate, being trained as an agent for the local Shadow Thieves. His potential proved to be considerable, and he quickly became one of the best local agents. It would be nearly fifty years before anything cropped up to change that. When it did, it would strike hard. Cadius and his partner, Fearghus, a man of considerable skill and Cadius' closest friend, broke into an extremely wealthy nobleman's estate, planning on stealing an extremely valuable pearl. Fearghus, however, betrayed Cadius and left him to die or be arrested, escaping with the Pearl. Cadius, however, narrowly escaped despite his injury, only to find that his screwup had left valuable clues. His group of Thieves were being broken apart by the Flaming Fist. While their leader, Billy 'Parsnip' Macghraw, knew where the blame lay, he put a task on Cadius. 'Find Fearghus and kill him.' Cadius departed the Gate soon after, and felt a sense of freedom. Fearghus was long gone in a direction that couldn't be tracked. If he did as he was ordered, it would be a search that would take decades. But...to the East lay lands the Shadow Thieves had no touch in. They would never know he ignored them. He was free, free to leave behind his memories and find a new life somewhere away from their influence. It's been ten years of long wandering since then. Upon his arrival in the Moonsea region, he was originally planning on moving on pretty quickly. Then he ran into Lia and struck up a friendship, then a relationship with her. At that point, he decided that he'd stay here for a while, at least until he resolved certain issues. Moonsea's been very odd to Cadius, what with all the weird stuff going on. A common comment from him is 'Why doesn't anything around here ever seem to make sense?' Which is usually followed by a rant about flying doom fortresses, pantherghasts, and 'Two Opposites in One's Breath, or whatever the hell they keep nattering about.' Recent events have Cadius, if not in the forefront, then at least sticking his nose in from the side. He was present at the beginning of Zhengyi's invasion of the Moonsea, and the struggles at Elventree, Glarin's March, and elsewhere has put a considerable strain on his psyche. On more personal notes, agents of the Shadow Thieves of Amn recently arrived in the Moonsea and for a period, made Cadius' life a living hell, torturing him twice and attempting to brainwash him into an assassin. With the assistance of his friends Noc and Isiolia, however, he overcame their control and with their aid, destroyed the Shadow Thief leadership and broke the back of the organization within the Moonsea, with the survivors being snapped up by the various other criminal groups. Achievements: Glory and victory gouge their prices so much you'd think life was a Thayvian trading in black lotus and Agony. Actually, that's pretty apt. Slew a Werewolf serial killer who had been murdering and devouring the beggars of Yulash, and later with the assistance of Aislinn Cystineren and Akir Be'tnen, wiped out a pack to the west of Yulash, personally slaying their Alpha through judicious use of explosives. The event is not exactly common knowledge, but anyone looking up Cadius' name in Yulash's records would probably find it with little trouble. Uncovered a traitor within the ranks of the Sunite Temple. However, the spy, a human by the name of Jack Silverlance, escaped capture. Currently waging a war against the Shadow Thieves along with Noc Wylan Amilcnam, his de facto brother in law. After Cadius' second capture, torture, and brainwashing at the Shadow Thief lieutenants Shadeye and Sari, he managed to escape by killing Sari, then returned to their headquarters with Noc Wylan Amilcnam and Isiolia Nightstar and assisted in the killing of Shadeye, as well as personally killing the illusionist Nichzan before ending the war entirely in a climactic swordfight with the leader of the Shadow Thieves, an enigmatic figure known only as The Master, by inserting his lockpick into the man's brain, causing a cerebral hemorrhage. Only a few know of his involvement. Significant Possessions: Riding through the desert on a nonexistant horse with no name... Cadius has only two possessions that have any value to him beyond the purely monetary - a necklace made by Saeryl Kethvanna, and a concealable pocket made by Liliane Gerfeaux. The pocket is used to hold a number of small, useful tools, including lockpicks, tweezers, pliers, a folding knife, a screwdriver, and a six-inch prybar. Birthday Born 16 Hammer, 1283 DR. Year of the Crawling Clouds Born under the Sign of the Raven and with New Selûne under the sign of the Raven Those born under the sign of the Raven are self sufficient, lively, impetuous and outspoken. They dislike routine and refuse to be pressured by others. Restless and highly energetic, they thrive on change and need constant mental and physical challenge. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Raven are self sufficient, lively, impetuous and outspoken. They dislike routine and refuse to be pressured by others. Restless and highly energetic, they thrive on change and need constant mental and physical challenge. Timeline: ''Well, sure, when you put it like that, there's not much there. '' Hammer 16, 1283 - Cadius Eldanesh is born in the home of James and Anna Hardbright, the son of Alara Eldanesh and an unknown Elven man. Ches 7, 1308 - Mary Hardbright disappears. Ches 9, 1308 - Cadius begins his search for Mary. Eleint 15, 1308 - Cadius is contacted by an agent of the Shadow Thieves, who gives him much-needed information. Eleint 22, 1308 - Cadius is lead by the Shadow Thieves to the body of his sister. She is returned to the family home, where a final clue is found, a matchbook leading to the inn where her presumed killer, Hasin Madaine, is residing. Eleint 23, 1308 - In the small hours, Cadius enters the Salty Dog Inn and brutally murders Hasin Madaine. He is then arrested by Flaming Fist guardsmen. Eleint 24, 1308 - Cadius has his last conversation with his foster father. Several hours later, the Shadow Thieves arrange for his release. He is quickly brought into their organization, with the potential for the Flaming Fist to arrest him and his whole family hung over his head. He eventually comes to accept and even enjoy his place in the organization, becoming one of their best thieves. Marpenoth 1, 1366 - Cadius' partner, a fellow thief by the name of Fearghus, betrays Cadius while on the job, cracking his skull before fleeing the area. Marpenoth 2, 1366 - The local group of Shadow Thieves under the control of Billy 'Parsnip' are quickly broken apart. Cadius is sent to regain his respect by killing Fearghus. After departing, however, he quickly abandons his task, relieved to be out from under their thumb, and begins to wander, north and east. Kythorn 23, 1376 - Cadius arrives in the Moonsea, and quickly decides to stay for a time. Marpenoth 23, 1376 - Cadius is captured by agents of the Shadow Thieves and is brutally tortured. Nightal 24, 1376 - Cadius is captured by agents of the Shadow Thieves and is brutally tortured before being brainwashed by Sari. Nightal 29, 1376 - Cadius, with the assistance of Noc Wylan Amilcnam and Isiolia Nightstar, breaks his conditioning and escapes Shadow Thief control, killing their number two officer, Sari, in the process. Nightal 30, 1376 - Cadius, along with Noc Wylan Amilcnam and Isiolia Nightstar, storm the Shadow Thief headquarters and kill Shadeye, Nichzan, and the enigmatic Shadow Thief Master. Name: ''Y'er honna, I am heeyre representin' the most noble and ancient house a the Eldanesheses. ''- Cadius Eldanesh, court minutes, drunk and disorderly charge, Ches 12, 1302 D.R. House Eldanesh is a mystery. While his mother, Alara, bore the name, it's uncertain as to what it's origins are. Cadius has never come across any mention of any family known as Eldanesh, although he doesn't look very hard. It's not an especially great concern for him. Those learned in the Houses or people of the Elves (DC 20 Lore) might come to the realization that there is no noble Elven house by the name of Eldanesh, and those particularly so (DC 35 Lore) to realize that if a Common Family known as Eldanesh exists, it is so obscure that it must be hiding somewhere in the Underdark to be this unmentionable. Anyone with knowledge of Elven should realize that the name is completely meaningless after even cursory examination. In truth, House Eldanesh does not exist, and whatever his mother's surname really was, Eldanesh was not it.Cadius invented the name Eldanesh to use as a surname following his joining of the Shadow Thieves, feeling he no longer deserved to carry the Hardbright name. As for the name Cadius, analysis shows that it is most likely derived from an old Common dialect word that remained in the Baldurian consciousness - Cade, which originally meant 'Of Obscure Origin' but came to refer to creatures that were abandoned by their mother and raised by humans. Source documents Category:PC